


Naruto fan fic (NarutoxTayuya)

by Aurazian



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blue fox eyes, Curse Mark, Embarrassed kurama, F/M, Pre-shippuden sage naruto, Sage Mode (Naruto), Tayuya lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurazian/pseuds/Aurazian
Summary: A Naruto x Tayuya fan fic. If you've read one before you know what your in for if you haven't then i hope you enjoy.Starts right after the valley of the end battle in part 1.Coming to his senses mid battle Naruto retracts his rasengan and takes the full brunt of the chidori.Kakashi is more held up by his own mission and a little later than usual.
Relationships: Tayuya/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. You have a choice.

Naruto awakens in the valley of the end. the rain falling on his face the Kyuubi having healed most of his wounds not wanting its host to die and by proxy suffer the embarrassment of death.

When naruto gets back up he has no idea how long has passed and any tracks that may lead to Sasuke have faded.

Retracing his steps Naruto makes his way back through the forest eventually reaching what used to be the clearing where he encountered Kimimaro. Making his way through he continues to retrace his steps making his way back to Konoha.

Naruto stops however when he hears pained grunts from the destroyed portion of the forest.

"Fucking fan wielding sand bitch, if I make it out of this I'll shove it so far up her ass it'll be visible whenever she opens her mouth"

When Naruto approaches Tayuya not bothering to hide his steps the sole survivor of the sound 5 looks up only to see blue slit eyes looking down at her.

"Oh, it's you what do you want shithead come to gloat" Tayuya winces in pain with the 40 tonnes of wood that had fallen on her legs.

"No, I haven't" Naruto walks over to the pile of logs, focusses his chakra, and lifts them slightly taking this opportunity Tayuya drags herself out from underneath the pile with great amounts of pain.

"I'm taking you back to Konoha you have two options available to you" Naruto summons to clones to help him lift Tayuya onto his back "one. I hand you over to Morino Ibiki and he tortures the information on Orochimaru out of you" Naruto leaps off towards Konoha "or I take you to Granny Tsunade, you tell her everything she wants to know and I vouch for your life. You have until we get back to Konoha, if you don't decide by then I'll simply take you to Ibiki"

Naruto leaps across the trees for a few minutes in silence before Tayuya makes her decision "I'll talk willingly" 

Naruto not really paying attention responds with all his eloquence "Hm"

"You heard me shithead don't make me repeat myself. Who in their right mind would go to Ibiki if given the choice otherwise" Tayuya tuns away from Naruto before leaning against him she might as well try to nap before she is passed off to the 5th Hokage.

After Tayuya falls asleep Naruto sees a silver-haired individual in the distance. A small smile on his face Naruto stops with Kakashi getting to him a few moments later "Naruto are you okay"

"I'm fine Kakashi-sensei Sasuke got away but I have one of the sound 4 here. She has agreed to talk without trouble" Naruto takes off again with Kakashi the medical ninja arriving a few moments later.

"Healing her legs is beyond us, the only one who could pull that off is Lady Tsunade"

* * *

When the group enters Konoha they head straight to Konoha Hospital when Tayuya is admitted to a room Kakashi heads off to find Tsunade.

Sitting in a corner of the room Naruto looks at his hand remembering how in the head of the moment during his fight with Sasuke he had managed to use the Rasengan without a clone. Focusing a small ball of chakra appears above his hand rotating at amazing velocity but it dissipates after a few moments as Naruto can't control it properly.

After trying and failing to make a Rasengan with one hand Naruto just uses his other hand to help stabilize it, succeeding in making a Rasengan "still can't do it with one hand"

dispersing the Rasengan Naruto leans back in his chair for a few minutes before Tsunade arrives with Shikamaru "so Naruto what's this I heard about you bringing an enemy Ninja back to the village"

Naruto rubs his eyes and lets out a yawn having almost fallen asleep "She has agreed to tell you everything she knows in exchange for her life"

Tsunade looks at Naruto his outfit mostly ruined by his fight with Sasuke tears and holes all over it with one wound on Naruto's stomach currently closed but still healing "are you doing okay Naruto"

"Oh I'm doing fine a little exhausted but my grumpy roommate has been healing me good" Naruto drops his goofy smile which both Tsunade and Shikamaru immediately know is fake.

It's here that Shikamaru changes the topic a little "what happened to your eyes?"

"What do you mean" 

Silence fills the room for a few seconds before Tsunade grabs a mirror and holds it in front of Naruto it takes a moment for him to realize what Shikamaru meant but when he sees his now fox-like blue eyes Naruto is stunned "holy shit that's cool. What do you think caused it"

"If I had to take a guess I'd say it's the influence of said grumpy roommate. Now back to the girl" Tsunade walks over to Tayuya and holds her hand over the girl's head and begins using medical ninjutsu to ascertain her condition.

"A heavy concussion, three broken ribs, and her legs are almost as bad as Lee's was" lowering her hand onto Tayuya's head she heald the concussion then moves onto the healing her ribs "Naruto I'm assigning you as her guard to make sure nobody brings her to harm. go get yourself something to eat you start in an hour"

"Alright, granny Tsunade" getting up Naruto leaves the room.

Heading home Naruto gets changed out of his tattered orange jumpsuit and into more casual clothes black pants and a blue top.

After having some Ichiraku Naruto heads back to the hospital to watch over Tayuya like he was asked.


	2. Fuinjutsu

Upon entering the hospital room Naruto sees that Tayuya is still asleep and walks over to a note on a table.

Naruto.

your mission is to keep an eye on  
the sound ninja while she recovers  
no one is to know her identity. the  
other bed in the room is for your  
use until specified otherwise. A  
seal has been placed to stop her  
from using chakra.

Tsunade.

PS.

destroy this note when you finish  
reading it.

when Naruto finishes reading the note going back over it to make sure he didn't miss anything he holds it between his hands and grinds it to dust with a Rasengan. looking out the window he sees the sunset "guess ill get some sleep then" when Naruto lays down he allows himself to be dragged off to the world of dreams.

* * *

when the next morning rolls around and Naruto wakes up Tayuya is still asleep getting out of the hospital bed takes a seat back in the chair he was in the day before and starts trying to create a Rasengan with one hand.

minutes pass with the sound of dissipating chakra repeating every 20 or so seconds "the fuck are you doing shithead"

looking up Naruto sees Tayuya sitting up eyes mostly closed and looking rather drowsy "I'm trying to use a jutsu but I can't seem to get it to stabilize with one hand"

Tayuya just looks at Naruto as if he was an idiot "hand signs are designed to use both hands dumbass"

"The technique doesn't use hand signs and is designed to only take up one hand" holding both hands up he creates a Rasengan between them the sheer power of the spin pushing the air in the room a little. recalling the chakra from the Rasengan Naruto goes back to trying to create it with one hand.

time passes and a few minutes turns into a few hours of Naruto trying to create the Rasengan with one hand what shocks Tayuya is that she can tell the difference from the beginning to now it has gotten a little bigger before he loses control and it disperses "why did you save me" 

Naruto looks up the Rasengan forming in his hand dispersing before leaning his head on said hand "well I guess I had a few reasons the first being information. but I couldn't just leave you there it wouldn't have sat right with me. I could see the pain behind your eyes and I guess I could... relate to that I guess. also, you're rather pretty it would be a waste for you to just die like that" Naruto smiles when he says this but Tayuya can see the pain behind his eyes.

it takes a few moments for her to process what he said her face turning a little red "HEY SHITHEAD WHAT DO YOU MEAN IM PRETTY I COULD FUCK YOU UP AT ANY MOMENT I WISH DONT THINK COMPLIMENTING ME WOULD GET YOU SHIT!" 

Naruto flinches at her outburst a little "I'm just saying it as I see it honest. your hair is beautiful its a shame you don't seem to take care of it. I didn't notice it during the mission as I was so focused on getting Sasuke back" the smile fades from Narutos face when he says this remembering the battle at the valley of the end.

seeing Naruto down going silent Tayuya gets a little annoyed "stop moping fuckface. honestly, how are you even alive Kimimaro should have killed you"

"huh. oh, I didn't really fight that bone guy after a little bit another of my friends caught up with me and took him on. after my fight with Sasuke when I was retracing my steps I found him suspended over a forest of bones. I think he died from something internal" when Tayuya hears Naruto's description she goes silent again amazed that anyone could force Kimimaro to go that far.

* * *

after a bit, Naruto sends a clone out to get some food handing it a little money to pay for it the clone returning a little later with some Ichiraku. opening the box and taking out the two bowls of Ramen Naruto hands one to Tayuya "hospital food is a fate I would wish on no one" Tayuyatakes the food without complaint I mean why would she turn down free food and she doubts Naruto would poison it he seems far to nice for that.

a little after they finish eating Naruto creates a new clone and sends the delivery box back. before relaxing back into his chair "my names Naruto Uzumaki what's yours"

"Tayuya. just Tayuya" Tayuya then freezes noticing his last name Uzumaki looking up she tries to feel for his chakra 'what the fuck am I feeling. that's more chakra than Orochimaru has and it's still recovering from him trying to do that jutsu for the last couple of hours "hey shithead. Do you know any Fuinjutsu?"

Naruto turns his head back from looking outside "no I never really bothered with it. why?" 

before Tayuya can answer the door opens and both Jiraiya and Tsunade walk in. the sight of the two Sannin sending a cold sweat down her back "hey Naruto. I'll be with you in a minute" Jiraiya greets Naruto before reaching Tayuya "Tayuya right, I'm going to need access to your cursed mark so that I can seal it away" while Tayuya is someone who doesn't take to well to orders she knows she can't beat two of the Sannin let alone one so she turns and lowers her head so that the cursed mark on the back of her neck is visible.

Jiraiya holds his hand up a small flame appearing at the tip of each finger "Five Elements Seal" pressing his fingers around the cursed mark a small sizzling sound appears followed by five small markings appearing around the cursed seal. 

Tayuya reaches for the back of her neck feeling the draw from the cursed seal fading until she can't feel it not noticing the conversation between Naruto and Jiraiya. that is until she hears the most serious tone she had heard from Naruto yet.

"if that's what it means to be wise. id be happier living as a fool. by myself, I'll invent cooler jutsu, and definitely get Sasuke back! and then I'll beat the Akatsuki too" the room goes silent after Naruto finishes.

Jiraiya lets out a sigh "if you work alone... the most you could do is think up perverted ninjutsu" opening the window Jiraiya turns his head from Naruto "a fool is a fool, but.. only a moron something like that. when Tayuya leaves the hospital get ready, you big fool" he then jumps out the window to the yard below "see you!"

"wait what does he mean when I leave the hospital" Tayuya looks at Tsunade.

Tsunade just smiles and walks over and starts moving Tayuya to a wheelchair "you are going to be helping Naruto with his training over the next three years. but before that, I'm going to have to fix your legs. don't worry I've worked with bones more broken than yours. but more importantly, what did Jiraiya mean by some perverted ninjutsu. Naruto"

"uh... well would you look at that it's 12:16 I've still got 44 minutes of break. see ya we'll talk about this never" Naruto races out of the window faster than he's ever run before.

leaping across the rooftops Naruto eventually stops atop a large pole and looks around trying to decide what to do "I'm not a library person or a book person for that matter" thinking back to how he just saw Jiraiya lock away a cursed seal in mere moments Naruto lets out an annoyed groan before racing off to the Konoha library.

* * *

The hour is about to pass when Naruto dashes back through the window with a small box and a bag with some food in it. Seeing that Tsunade and Tayuya haven returned yet naruto just placed the box and bag on the small table next to the bed he's using.

opening the small box Naruto takes out one of the books all of them being on the basics of Fuinjutsu all of which were written by different people. having not found any that detailed more advanced information Naruto just grabbed a few books on the basics hoping to get as much out of them as he could.

As he reads the books Naruto finds himself becoming rather engrossed in the subject of Fuinjutsu but the most reoccurring thing he sees in the books is about how it is more of an art form than a technique and requires large amounts of chakra.

hearing a click from the door Naruto looks up from the books and sees Tsunade pushing Tayuya in on the wheelchair "she will be able to start walking in a couple of days" Tsunade then walks Tayuya back over to her bad and helps her out of the chair, much to Tayuyas annoyance.

after Tsunade does a brief checkup on Naruto she then leaves the room to get back to her Hokage duties.

the two sit in a silence that is unusual for both of them "there was an Uzumaki clan"

"yeah" Tayuya can hear his voice cracking slightly and she can understand why "they were wiped out approximately 30-40 years ago" while not knowing much Tayuya has heard of the Uzumaki clans fate "apparently their Fuinjutsu was fucking terrifying. to the point where three of the elemental nations grouped up to destroy them"

* * *

over the next couple of days, Naruto starts trying to form small scale seals. using large amounts of chakra to ignore the need for a medium to draw the seals with instead drawing them with pure chakra at the end of the third day successfully draws a seat to apply weight and places it on his arm. over the next few weeks, he places a few of these seals across his body one on each leg, arm, and another on his torso.

and after 3 months Naruto leaves the village on his training trip with Jiraiya and Tayuya.


	3. Tearing up the Roots

A few days after Naruto departed the village. The Hokage office is rather packed full of a collection of Jonin. some of the best that Konoha has to offer.

Kakashi as always is the last to arrive but when he does Tsunade gets right down to business "Alright all of you, I have a special mission for you all. effective immediately Danzo Shimura is an enemy of the hidden leaf I want him hunted down and killed by the end of the day, stay in teams, and bring me his body. this is an S-class mission if anyone tries to aid him, show them no mercy. dismissed" all of the Jonin stand in shock for a few seconds before disappearing from the room. an eerie silence reigns over Konoha for the next couple of hours as the Jonin hunt through the Root Anbu headquarters. 

Kakashi and Guy race down the halls of the root headquarters defeating Root Anbu as they go. the team of Hokage Anbu behind them sealing the chakra of the beaten enemies.

BOOM!

a rumbling explosion echoes through the area shaking the underground base and all the Jonin begin to converge on its location all of them arriving to see an exhausted Asuma and Kurenai fighting Danzo who had already taken out his Sharingan arm. when Kakashi sees this he immediately uncovers his own Sharingan. "Asuma whats the situation"

"hit right arm grants him the ability to alter reality as he sees fit, the eyes close overtime or whenever he dies" Asuma quickly explains the arms power to Kakashi and Guy.

Danzo starts to worry a little as more Jonin begin entering the room. he had already lost 2 of his eyes to Asuma and Kurenai's teamwork alone but to add Kakashi and Guy into the mix. Danzo reaches for and uncovers Shisuis Mangekyo and tries to use it on Kakashi but before he can the Copy Ninja disappears from his sight. having seen the eye before Danzo could activate it and amps his speed with Lightning chakra leaving a trail of electricity behind him as he moves.

"gate of opening" looking down Danzo struck by Kakashi as he rips out Shisuis eye before cutting his arm off with a Lightning Blade and kicking him across the room.

as the arm hits the ground separated from Danzos control wood starts to spread from the arm exploding outwards creating a 100 ft tall tree with 8 Sharingan and a face. seeing how outclassed he is Danzo turns to run away but is stopped in his tracks as he feels his body being held in place looking down he sees a line of black connected to his shadow and looking back up he comes face to face with Hiashi, Byakugan active. 

before he can say anything Danzo feels himself being struck by the Hyuga clan head's gentle fist to his heart chakra point killing him almost instantly.

pulling out one of the many scrolls he has on his person Kakashi unseals a jar of water and places Shisui's eye in it before sealing it away again and looking to the Anbu that had followed them through the compound "get Danzos body out of here Lady Hokage said she wanted to see him dead. Asuma and Kurenai take a breather, Guy lets get going there is still a lot of Root Anbu that need to be stopped"

"I know Kakashi lets turn this into a competition the one who takes down the most Anbu wins" Guy flashes his signature grin "don't worry I've already been keeping count. I am already at 37 you are at 41. see you when we're done my life long rival" before Kakashi can even respond Guy dashes down a hallway out of sight. letting out a sigh he covers his Sharingan again and using a bit of lightning chakra to enhance his speed he dashes in the opposite direction.

"that Kakashi. he may complain about Guys challenges a lot but he enjoys then deep down" Asuma sits down against a wall and lights a smoke as some Anbu take Danzo's body away.

Kurenai sits next to him chuckling a little "boys never truly grow up, just taller"

* * *

after a few more hours Kakashi walks out of the Root Anbu headquarters with Guy the usual calm expression on his face, Guy however looks like he just won the lottery.

A few Anbu and Jonin are watching the exit as they leave so as to not let anyone escape.

Anko stands at the entrance and stops them before they can leave "I'm guessing Guy won your little game. well either way Lady Hokage requests your presences, for your reports and whatnot" giving a wave she then leaves.

* * *

Kakashi and Guy stand in the Hokage office after giving their reports on their mission. The jar that houses Shisui's eye on the desk "Shizune take the eye and figure out who it belongs to" 

"Yes, Tsunade-Sama" Taking the eye Shizune leaves for the hospital.

"You said his arm turned into a tree," Tsunade asks this question her voice vary of the possibility.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. I believe it to be another of Orochimaru's wood release experiments. There were also 8 Sharingan scattered across the arm but according to Asuma there were 2 more before we got there"

Placing her head in her hands Tsunade groans in annoyance "there's so much more work to do now" taking a deep breath she looks back up "you two are dismissed, good work today" as the 2 of them leave Kakashi hears a faint 'this is going to be such a headache' from the Hokage office.


	4. Plans for training

over the days following their departure from Konoha, Jiraiya has Naruto and Tayuya spar while he gives advice from the sidelines giving advice to the two as they go. while Tayuyas taijutsu was adequate Narutos was complete garbage.

after Naruto gets his ass handed to him for a few hours they finally take a break its at times like these that Naruto is glad he heals quickly because Tayuya does not pull her punches. catching his breath Naruto starts to hear some music. looking around Naruto sees Tayuya playing her new flute relaxing a little as he listens to the music.

lost in her own little world having not played the flute for over 3 months Tayuya doesn't notice Naruto watching almost entranced by the music.

Naruto is snapped out of his calm by a slight rumbling sound. Closing his eyes he tries to figure out which direction its coming from before coming to a realization.

Opening his eyes Naruto enters his mindscape and sees the Kyuubi relaxing at Tayuya's song faintly echos through the sewers. Realizing hes not alone anymore the Kyuubi opens its eyes and tries to darken the interior of cage by its will "You heard nothing"

Chuckling a little Naruto undoes the darkness the Kyuubi put up "Foxes dont purr. I think" the Kyuubi is borderline growling at this point "there is nothing to be ashamed about. Tayuya's music is amazing" the Kyuubi continues to glare at him.

"I'll be sure to give your compliments to the musician" Naruto smiles and leaves his mindscape. Cuckling as he gets up he walks over to the other side of the clearing and starts working on his Fuinjutsu Not wanting to disturb Tayuya's playing.

After a few minutes Tayuya stops for a breather smiling as she hadnt played for a couple months.

Hearing someone clapping she looks over to Naruto "That was amazing. The Kyuubi gives his compliments. Well he never admitted it but he was purring so i think he liked it" 

Tayuya looks a little shocked that a Biiju of all things would like her music "Never thought the Kyuubi of all things would appreciate my music" 

Naruto gives a wry smile thinking about how the Kyuubi acted "He got really defensive when i asked him about it but he was quite insistent that i didnt hear anything"

"Who got really defensive" Jiraiya walks out into the clearing having only caught Naruto's last part of the conversation.

"The Kyuubi. I heard him purring when Tayuya was playing her flute. When i went to talk to him about it he got rather defensive about it" Naruto explains while the Kyuubi continues to yell inside his mind.

Jiraiya pulls out his book "music soothes the savage beast. Thats a classic, a little overused but a classic none the less"

"When i break out he's the first to die" Hearing the Kyuubi growling inside him Naruto chuckles.

Closing his book Jiraiya looks back to Naruto "alright Naruto over the next 3 years you will be learning how to control the power of the Kyuubi as well as relearning taijutsu from scratch. Yours is possibly the worst I've ever seen"

Naruto freezes when he hears this "About that pervy sage, can i like not train to learn how to use the Kyuubi's chakra. Last time i used it i almost killed my best friend. And when it was flowing across my body it felt like i was having acid poored over my skin" Naruto looks at his hands remembering his battle against Sasuke the burning sensation across his body the uncontrollable anger "I'd rather never use that power again" taking a deep breath and returning his attention to the present "can you teach me anything else. I've been trying out Fuinjutsu over the last 3 month's I know you're good at that you proclaim yourself a Fuinjutsu master. and im certain you have a multitude of other techniqes you could teach me"

Jiraiya looks at Naruto for a few moments seeing the pain in his eyes at what he's saying he honestly feels a little bad. "Naruto. I hear what you're saying. But there isnt really anything you could learn within three years that would allow you to defeat S-rank ninja"

"You're a sage right" both Naruto and Jiraiya turn to Tayuya when she speeks up "why dont you teach him Senjutsu, he also has the shadow clones and a lot of chakra to back it up" 

Jiraiya feels like an idiot hearing Tayuya "a solid idea but senjutsu is too dangerous"

Hearing that Naruto frowns "And the Kyuubi isn't? What even is Senjutsu"

Jiraiya can feel the headache coming on before the explination even begins "Naruto you know how chakra is formed right" seeing the blond nod Jiraiya continues "Senjutsu is the process of absorbing power from the world around you and combining it into your chakra to make a three way mix. If the three energies physical spiritual and natural are combined equally and perfectly you get sage chakra which is orders of magnitude stronger than normal chakra. If you absorb too little nothing will happen, but if you absorb too much you will turn to stone and die"

Naruto is shocked to hear the danger of learning Senjutsu "turn to stone?" Thinking for a few minute's Naruto looks to Jiraiya again "I'd like to learn Senjutsu. If i have to choose between a technique that could kill me if i fail and a power that would make me kill my friends I'd obviously choose the one that would only endanger me" 

Jiraiya looks at Naruto, seeing the stubborn look in his eyes Jiraiya groansnin annoyance before turning to Tayuya and giving her a quick glare before focusing his attention on Naruto, he knows he wont be able to dissuade the boy they are too similar "I cannot teach you Senjutsu, I do not have to tools to do so, but i can prepare you to learn it then call on the one who taught me. So until then we will be training in Taijutsu and Fuinjutsu, now make 100 clones"

As they begin their training Jiraiya hopes Naruto can become proficient enough is Senjutsu within three years to defeat the Akatsuki.


	5. Training for training.

In his 51 years of life, Jiraiya had been surprised by many things but the sight of Naruto sitting completely still without even the slightest muscle twitch or sound easily stands above all of that. it has been a few weeks since Jiraiya had started preparing Naruto for his Senjutsu training having had half of the clones Naruto made go off and practice Taijutsu while the other half practice Fuinjutsu, Naruto had improved quite rapidly over the past few weeks Tayuya doing everything she can to keep ahead, but Naruto was simply learning too quickly.

"Alright, Naruto that's enough for today with your balance training" Jiraiya calls Naruto out of his training and they head back to the camp. when Jiraiya recalls his two clones Naruto follows suit recalling his hundred clones as they enter the camp clearing Naruto staggering at the influx on memories and almost toppling over, only to be caught by the scruff by Jiraiya and pulled back to his feet "alright Naruto I can't put you through any more Senjutsu training without actually teaching you how to absorb Nature Energy, and so starting tomorrow you will have someone else teaching you Senjutsu properly"

"eh" Naruto looks up at Jiraiya dumbfounded "already, I can't be ready so soon right" Naruto straightens himself out and takes a seat.

Jiraiya sits opposite him "honestly kid, I didn't expect you would ever be able to sit still let alone not move a muscle and thought you would give up at this point of the training" Jiraiya smiles when he looks at Naruto "you surpassed my expectations on this one kid. not to mention how quickly you are getting this down is honestly frightening"

"how long did it take you"

"months" 

the two descend into a slightly awkward silence "so whos this other master" 

"Fukasaku, one of the two great sages of Mount Myoboku. please Naruto show him respect when you meet him"

the two stop talking when they hear footsteps approaching and turn to see Tayuya her hair slightly damp from bathing in a nearby river. walking over to the pain Tayuya sits in front of Naruto and pulls out a hairbrush surprising both of the males but her words were "If you think its a shame I don't take good care of it you can do it" Naruto doesn't mind as he needs to keep himself occupied or he'll go crazy with boredom, and he does like her dark pink hair.

Taking the hairbrush Naruto starts to go through Tayuya's hair working his way through the knots unravelling them by pulling them out bit by bit.

Watching from the side Jiraiya is a little surprised, he had heard from Kakashi how Naruto has some ability to just befriend anyone he meets. Looking at them he can't deny seeing Minato and Kushina in their place "I'm going for a walk I'll be back in a bit" getting up Jiraiya walks away while muttering under his breath with a smile on his face "your blood runs deep Minato"

"ow, fuck Shithead watch what you're pulling" Tayuya elbows Naruto in the leg when he pulls on a little too much hair trying to unravel a knot.

"This is on you Tayuya-chan, you never took care of your hair and now it's knotty.

the two sit there with Naruto unravelling all the knots in Tayuyas hair, the former sound ninja hissing in pain every now and then from a particularly tricky knot. eventually, naruto finishes with the knots and starts brushing her hair, a much more relaxing experience for Tayuya "I'm going to be starting my Senjutsu training properly tomorrow"

Tayuya looks rather surprised at this. she had heard what he had to learn and for someone like Naruto, such lessons seem impossible to even for those who know him "oh-ho sage training already huh. fuck, I'm gonna have to step up my game a little if I want to keep up arent I" though her face quickly contorts to annoyance, knowing that this is going to be difficult to keep up with.

"Yeah, if it's as strong as you and pervy sage says it is then if I succeed and learn it within these three years, I will become exponentially stronger" naruto stops brushing her hair for a moment earning him an annoyed grunt from Tayuya, and so he keeps brushing "maybe if I figure out how the Curse Mark works I may be able to adjust it so that you can use it without fear of Orochimaru, or just place a new one"

"the only problem with that Idea is the last layer. you still haven't made any progress on that have you" leaning back a little Tayuya watches the tree branches move around and the light filtering through the leaves.

"no, I haven't. all I have is the fact that Orochimaru uses some sort of enzyme in making the Curse Mark. and that's the information you gave me" 

Tayuya goes silent for a few seconds "I think it may have something to do with Nature energy"

"You mean what I'm training for right now"

"Yeah what happens when I activate the curse mark sounds like how Senjutsu works. I feel power being drawn into me" she then stops Naruto's hairbrushing "maybe you'll make some headway when you learn Senjutsu"

Naruto leans back onto the rock he was sitting on "maybe" he then leaps back up "no. I will, I'll see that mark off you before your next birthday" 

When Tayuya looks at him she sees the determination in his eyes by now she had talked to him enoigh to know his personal Nindo "thats quite the challenge. You only have a little over a month and a half, my birthday is on febuary 15"

Naruto then smiles having gotten her birthdate out of her "I'll be sure to learn Senjutsu within that time and remove the cursed seal"


	6. Sage Arts and Curse Marks

The next day Naruto, Jiraiya and Tayuya are summoned to Mt Myoboku. Seeing the world around them, the two teens are stunned by the view.

The fields of grass and large plant life, making a beautiful sight to behold. "Ma, Pa. It's good to see you two again" Jiraiya smiles and kneels to get a little closer to being level with the great sages of Mt Myoboku.

"It's good to see you too Jiraiya boy." Fukusaku smiles to his old student before turning to Naruto, and Tayuya "so is this the boy I'm supposed to train in senjutsu."

"Yeah" Jiraiya sounds a little defeated when he says this "I've taught him everything that can be taught without nature energy. I expected that alone to stop him, but he got it down within a few weeks."

"And the girl." Fukusaku turns to Tayuya.

"I'll be teaching her while you teach Naruto senjutsu."

Over the next couple of weeks, the two begin their training at Mt Myoboku with Naruto making good progress with his senjutsu already able to enter the state of imperfect sage.

Sitting in the house provided to the three of them, Naruto is examining the curse mark again as he does every day however this time he is in his transformed state his sight now able to pierce right through the seal revealing all it's secrets to him.

Writing all his notes in a small book to his side Naruto tries to figure out how the bottom layer works; he may have learnt fuinjutsu, but he is still not yet at the level of Orochimaru.

Closing the book Naruto expells the nature energy from his body before he grabs the brush and starts brushing Tayuya's hair, which had become a routine between the two.

Closing her eyes, Tayuya enjoys the feeling of the bristles moving through her hair.

A few hours later, Tayuya has gone off to her room and is sleeping while Naruto is looking through his notes on the curse mark before an idea hits him.

Silently leaving the house, Naruto heads to the outer parts of Mt Myoboku. Pulling out the book, he opens to a new page and starts drawing down a few seals and writing some ideas next to them.

Drawing down a couple dozen seals, Naruto keeps erasing them after a few minutes as they dont produce the results he wants.

After half an hour of drawing down seals, Naruto finishes the first one, a seal that draws in Nature energy.

Orochimaru's work had made this a lot easier since it was mostly copying his work.

He then spends the rest of the night finishing another four seals. Since they are essentially chakra manipulation seals upgraded, a few almost entirely copied from the snake Sannin's design.

Open and close seal.

Draw in Nature Energy.

Stabilise & balance.

Control.

Transform.

"I hope this works" moulding a large amount of chakra Naruto begins to form the seals in the air in front of him. After some time the seals are finished, and Naruto activates all but the last two.

Watching intently Naruto sees the Nature Energy enter the seals, reaching out he pours some of his chakra into the seal and watches as it quickly balances out producing pure sage chakra.

Looking at the small ball of grey energy Naruto lets out a chuckle "I just need to improve the seals." Letting the seals fall apart the sage chair remains in place for a few moments before dispersing.

When Naruto heads back to the house, he crashes for the night and gets back to his sage training after he wakes up.

Fukusaku watches the four Naruto's with amazement he had never seen anyone learn senjutsu so fast, sure Jiraiya had taught him the things he needed to know that didn't involve Nature Energy but still.

Focusing his chakra, Naruto's body begins to return to a normal-looking state with pigmentation around his eyes.

Poofing the clone sends it's knowledge back to the original the other two clones popping right after and after a few seconds, the real body enters the perfect sage state.

Opening his eyes, Naruto walks over to one of the toad statues and lifts it with a single hand, and after holding it in the air for a few seconds, slowly lowers it back to the ground.

"Geezer Toad, I'm gonna go have a match against Pervy Sage, so that I know just how much stronger I am in this state."

"Okay, be careful."

"I have a few minutes" taking off Naruto dashes through the foliage and makes his way to where he can sense Jiraiya and Tayuya. Entering a clearing Naruto makes his presence known to the other two.

* * *

Tayuya is barely standing when she hears Naruto enter the clearing. Training with Jiraiya is harsh beyond compare, not as painful as what it was like with Orochimaru, but it is undoubtedly more difficult.

Looking back up she sees Naruto standing at the edge of the clearing his physique seems normal but his eyes are different. Drawing in a gasp, she realises what she is seeing. "He's a perfect sage" Jiraiya had explained it to her before when she had asked what it would be like.

"Hey Pervy Sage, I'm here to battle you to see just how powerful this is" getting in form Naruto charges at the Sannin, giving him no chance to prepare.

The fight is a relatively short one, but Jiraiya is undoubtedly pressured by the presence of the perfect sage. When the sage mode wares off Naruto turns to Jiraiya "so how was it"

"Strong, without a doubt, but you still need to refine it. By the end of this training trip, you will be able to defeat me." The tone in the Sannin's voice indicates that this is neither hope nor and assumption, but a command to surpass him. "We will remain here for a few more days before we continue on our journey."

Stretching, Naruto loosens up a little "so what will I be focusing on learning next."

"I was thinking, Nature releases." Jiraiya dusts himself off "while you dont need to learn one to be strong it is quite helpful."

"Ooh, what type do you think I should learn" Naruto is almost bouncing where he stands while thinking about the next part of his training.

Chuckling at the enthusiasm that Naruto is displaying Jiraiya shakes his head "It depends on your affinity. But I'd guess that you'll have wind or fire. Now get back to Fukusaku your day of training ain't over yet." Nodding his head Naruto runs back to the Great Toad Sage and gets back to his daily training.

* * *

"Hey Geezer Toad, Jiraiya said my next training is going to be on elemental nature releases. What do you think I'll have" Naruto is a little giddy thinking about the possibilities.

Thinking for a moment, Fukusaku looks up "I think you'll have Wind. But despite this, there are many you could learn, try not to limit yourself, Naruto boy."

"The options are wind, fire, lightning, water, and earth right." Naruto is swaying back and forth in his excitement.

"Those are the primary five, but there are three others available to all. Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang. Yin Release is more spiritual, Genjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu fall under its field, and Yang Release more physical, the only decently widespread technique I know of for this release is the Akamichi clan's body expansion techniques." Fukusaku the sigh's seeing the look in Naruto's eyes "sadly no one knows how to use Yin-Yang release, it is a skill lost to time."

Naruto is stunned to hear this but regains his fire a moment later "I'll figure it out then."

"Is that so. Well then, Good luck kid, it's not time that made it a lost technique, but the difficulty of learning it in general."

* * *

A few nights later Naruto is out working on his fuinjutsu again "I only have a few days left" he is working on the curse seal. 

Entering sage mode, Naruto begins to form the seal again this time using senjutsu for the base. Watching Nature Energy flow into the seal, Naruto starts to inject his normal chakra into the seal as well.

After some time the chakra balances out and forms sage chakra once more, more abundant than every other attempt. Pleased with the results, Naruto allows the array of seals to disappear before taking a seat.

Closing his eyes, Naruto enters his mindscape. Walking into the room that contains the Kyuubi's seal, Naruto walks up to the cage "to Kyuubi I need to ask you something."

"What is it"

"I need to borrow some of your chakra later, I know you're difficult most of the time, so what do you want in return that wouldn't involve putting me in danger of killing me."

The Nine Tails goes silent for a time before speaking up again "change the layout of this place; I dont like living in a sewer."

"Alright" putting his hands together a rumble passes through space and the walls begin to collapse around them. The land shifts and an island takes the sewer's place; the Kyuubi is still sealed in a cage with some water passing through it before falling into the ocean. A large tree sits atop the island, with some light passing into the Kyuubi's cell "done, now when I need a little of your chakra in a bit you uphold your end."

"Of course brat, I may be difficult, but I honour my deals" laying back down the Kyuubi rests in the sunlight passing through the cage door.

Opening his eyes, Naruto gets back up "didn't know I could do that" he then walks back to the house that Tayuya, The Pervy Sage and He, live in.

Entering the house, Naruto walks over to Tayuya "I have an idea for getting rid of the curse mark."

"What" Tayuya is quite excited by this revelation, and it is visible in her eyes.

"I. Have. An. Idea." Naruto doesn't smile which worries the kunoichi a bit as Naruto is quite the optimist.

Taking a deep breath Tayuya looks faces Naruto "What is it" 

"I shall place another, it will be excruciating, and you will likely be wishing for death."

"I'll do it; I want this thing off me." Calming herself Tayuya thinks about the time she had spent serving Orochimaru, th a pain she had been forced to endure for the power she had.

"Okay, but when the pain starts, remember that Orochimaru would be in a lot more pain." Naruto does smile when he says this.

"Wait, why." A slightly sadistic smile adorns Tayuya's face hoping what he says is true.

Naruto stands again and starts to prepare "Because a part of his soul is in the mark. It's how he influences his subordinates." Tayuya is shocked to hear this as she had no idea of this fact.

The two get ready sealing the room off so that they dont disturb the whole mountain range, with Naruto sitting on one of the chairs with Tayuya in front of him, closing h.is eyes Naruto enters Sage mode for the second time that night and begins forming his variation of the curse mark. 

After a minute, he calls on a little of the Kyuubi's chakra and moves it beneath the seal before moving them down.

Naruto is quite glad he placed silencing seals over the room, as the moment he pressed the fox's chakra into the curse mark Tayuya howled out an ungodly scream of pain, as it began to burn away the curse mark.

* * *

**Far away in an unknown location.**

Orochimaru is woken from his slumber by a pain worse than any he had ever experienced in the past.

As if this soul had been dunked in a pit of acid, the pain runs across his whole body but is primarily focused on the back of his neck. 

Unable to hold it back, a gut-wrenching howl of pain runs across the compound waking any within.

* * *

It takes a few hours for the new curse mark to take its place at the back of Tayuya's neck, and after the pain of burning the old one away passes, Tayuya passes out.

Carrying Tayuya to her room, Naruto feels a little bad about causing so much pain.

Placing Tayuya on her bed, Naruto pulls the covers over her before heading back out of the room. 


	7. More training.

As Tayuya begins to wake from her sleep, she remembers the pain from the night before. Feeling th back of her neck, the kunoichi senses the new curse mark, But the feeling that it gives off is much gentler.

Getting up from the bed, she walks to the mirror in the room and goes through activating the curse mark, something she had done many times in the past.

Seeing pipe-like markings pass across her body Tayuya feels herself grow stronger, and after a few moments, she pushes the curse mark as it spreads across her whole body. Eventually, she enters stage two, and horns begin growing from her head. She transforms into the same form she took against Shikamaru with one difference; her eyes are blue instead of yellow.

Deactivating the transformation, Tayuya leaves the room with a rare, happy smile.

* * *

When the three leave Mt Myoboku, they begin making their way to one of the towns on the Land of Fire's border.

"Why is it taking so long to get there," Naruto whines from the back of the group, impatient as always.

"Well, Naruto, if you didn't place a new curse mark on Tayuya, then we would already be there."

Naruto shrugs, knowing that to be the case "I know, but it was safest to do that on Mt Myoboku instead of out here in the world where there are people who want to capture me."

"That's fair, and if your theory is correct, then the pain you caused Orochimaru doesn't hurt either." Jiraiya smiles but still feels a pang of guilt for his former comrade.

Watching the two argue, Tayuya smiles to herself; she appreciates these idiots who turned her life around; if Naruto weren't assigned as her guard, she would have most likely been killed by the one assigned to protect her.

3 weeks later

Looking up from the rock in her hand Tayuya shifts her gaze to the line of Naruto's trying to cut a waterfall in half. After a few moments, she realises she is staring and turns away.

Focusing back on the rock in her hand hears a small cracking sound and sees a small hairline fracture on the stone.

Tayuya smiles; while Naruto had already split a leaf in half with his chakra a week ago, she had long since concluded that he is a freak of nature when it comes to learning new techniques.

Standing back up, Tayuya stretches before taking a quick break and moulding more chakra.

It's at moments like these that she wishes that she had the chakra reserves like the shithead, but that isn't happening any time soon.

Not noticing, she finds her gaze torn back to Naruto; while it has been around three months since they left Konoha under Jiraiya's guidance and training, Naruto has started to show the difference already, and in a few years, he will be quite the looker.

The Jiraiya clone who is watching over Tayuya's training smirks, "See something you like?"

Visibly flinching, Tayuya glares at the Jiraiya clone. "I don't. There is nothing" she then turns away, suddenly finding the ground very interesting.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, and if turns out to even be half as attractive as either of his parents, then women will be chasing him through the streets; best to get a head start while you can"

Tayuya pretends to ignore Jiraiya and goes back to trying to break the rock.

* * *

Tsunade is sitting in her office doing her best to stave off the paperwork when she hears another knock on the door. Groaning in frustration, she looks up, "what is it!"

The door opens to reveal Shizune, who steps in and closes the door behind her. "I've identified the owner of the eye Lady Hokage."

"Oh, really took a while" Tsunade lights up a little when she hears this is interesting to her "who did it belong to?"

Shizune holds up a medical file. "Shisui the Teleporter; he went missing a few weeks before the Uchiha massacre. We have no information on where the other eye may be"

Tsunade starts to think about tho for a bit before she gets up and starts making her way to the Konoha prison.

Half an hour later, the Hokage makes her way into a meeting room where Homura is waiting in prison attire, "so I have a few questions. The first one is what power did Shisui's Mangekyo have that could make Danzo kill one of the leafs strongest ninja."

Homer's looks at Tsunade like she had grown a second head. "Shisui, I thought he went missing."

"Well, it goes to show that Danzo didn't tell you everything, now, do you know it's power or not"

Homura thinks about it for a few seconds before she decides to talk rather than making Tsunade send a Yamanaka in "it's Kotoamatsukami, both of Shisui's eyes have this ability. It's the perfect Genjutsu, according to Shisui, it would place a suggestion into the target's head, and they would follow it to the letter, believing it to be the truth."

Nodding, Tsunade stands back up and walks out of the room; a few seconds later, Kakashi walks in and uses his sharing to wipe Homura's memories of the conversation.

* * *

Sitting against a tree, Tayuya is catching her breath a pile of broken rocks to her left and a smaller pile of whole stones to her right.

Looking around, she sees the group on Naruto's working on Taijutsu form with Jiraiya and spots one of the clones looking at her, getting a fun idea; she looks right into his eyes and winks, the Naruto clone turning away rather quickly and Tayuya bursting into laughter.

Turning back to the Jiraiya clone Tayuya tosses one of the rocks at him getting his attention, "can I start working on that technique yet so I can go back to working on my Genjutsu."

Having caught the rock out of the air, the clone looks at Tayuya. "No, before you start using Earth style jutsu, I want to see a rock perfectly split down the middle."

Groaning, Tayuya turns back to the pile of rocks and gets back to trying to split them.

After a few more hours, Naruto runs out of chakra, and they stop with their training. When Naruto recalls all his clones, a blush runs across his face before he does his best to shake it away and focus on all the training information.

Seeing Naruto blush at the memories, Tayuya does her best to stifle her laughter, which doesn't go unnoticed by Jiraiya "having fun?"

"Just a little" Tayuya then heads back to the camp at the edge of the opening.

Later that night, Tayuya falls asleep from chakra exhaustion while Naruto is brushing her hair, and so the blond takes her to her tent and tucks her in before walking back out.

Taking a seat, Naruto tosses a small piece of wood into the fire "hey, Pervy Sage, how strong would you say I am now. Individually."

Jiraiya looks into the fire, thinking for a couple of moments, "Hmm, I'd say you're roughly around the mid-Chunin level. When you enter sage mode, however, you're upper Jonin, and if you can catch your opponent off guard, you could sneak out a quick win as sage arts are incredibly rare, and few have learned them, let alone mastered it." 

Naruto looks at Jiraiya for a couple of moments before grinning "by the end of this training trip, I'll be even stronger than you, even without sage mode."

The toad sage chuckles at this "I look forward to it, kid."

Making his way to his tent Naruto begins to think about all the training his clones did for the day. Besides the clones working on Taijutsu, wind release, and the one working on Senjutsu, Naruto had a couple of clones to the side working on trying to figure out Yin and Yang release.

Jiraiya doesn't know what those clones were doing and backed off when Naruto told him it would be a surprise.

Naruto had sent them to the side, hoping they will eventually figure out Yin-Yang release.

Closing his eyes, Naruto drifts off to sleep, thinking about the playful red-head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts in a comment I love reading them.


	8. Yin-Yang Release

When Naruto wakes the next morning, he begins to work on one of the many tricks that he hasn't told Jiraiya about so that he can surprise him when the time comes, focusing on his hand, a small golden light begins to emit from his palm. After a few minutes, a little bit of metal starts rising out of his hand.

A few moments later, a golden chain has coiled itself around his arm, and Naruto is grinning "he'll never see this coming," recalling the chain Naruto leaves his tent and gets back to training. 

It's nine days later when Naruto splits the waterfall in half, collapsing onto the stone beam that holds him up; all the waterfall clones are repealed.

The clones' memories transfer back to the original, who freezes for a moment while sparring with Jiraiya, who punches him in the face.

Realising that Naruto froze up for a moment, Jiraiya walks over and sees him smiling, "what's up, kid?" He is a little worried as Naruto was just punched in the face and is now smiling.

Naruto starts chuckling before he grins "my clones just split the waterfall. They undid the clone jutsu to send me the knowledge."

"Alright then", Jiraiya points to the waterfall "show me" he then steps aside as Naruto runs up and jumps up to the beam, running past the waterfall.

Summoning a few clones, Naruto takes a deep breath and thrusts his hands forwards, splitting the waterfall.

Watching Naruto split the waterfall Jiraiya is happy as this means they can finally get moving to the next location.

Later that night, when the group eats their dinner, Tayuya stops for a couple of moments in thought before speaking up, "hey Naruto, why do you want to become Hokage so bad."

BothNaruto and Jiraiya look at Tayuya when she asks this question. After a few seconds, Naruto begins to explain, "well, over my childhood, the villagers had always ignored me or shunned me, and so I wanted to become Hokage to gain their respect. But after I became a ninja, things changed a little; on my fist C-rank mission, my team encountered Zabuza Momochi, and his subordinate Haku" Naruto goes silent for a couple of seconds before continuing "I learned a lot on that mission about the ninja system and how the ideal ninja is impossible. When I defeated Haku, he said that he had no purpose and asked me to kill him as broken tools are to be discarded." 

That last statement catches Tayuya off guard while even she does her best to follow the ninja ideal, not even she would go that far.

"But I hesitated, and due to me taking so long, Kakashi was about to finish Zabuza off. When Haku noticed this, he dashed across the bridge in a burst of speed that surpassed anything he did in the last fight throwing himself between Kakashi's attack and Zabuza, dying to protect the man who raised him holding Kakashi in place so that Zabuza could finish him off. But he couldn't bring himself to swing through Haku to hit Kakashi, showing that even the infamous demon of the most could love" Naruto then looks away from the fire and towards the sky "on that day, I swore I would change the world to prevent as many tragedies of the like from happening."

After telling Tayuya the story, Naruto gets up and retires to his tent.

Tayuya sits inground of the fire and, after a few minutes, begins squirming. Standing up, she makes her way over to Naruto's tent "hey Shithead, can I come in?" There is silence for a few moments before Tayuya hears a "come in" from Naruto, and she does just that.

Stepping into the tent, Tayuya sees Naruto attempting to combine two different chakras, one black and the other white. Whenever the two make contact, they fizzle out and crumble, prompting Naruto to try again.

Closing her eyes, Tayuya takes a seat in the tent. "I'm sorry if I brought up any painful memories that wasn't my intention when I asked you about yer dream."

Hearing Tayuya apologise, Naruto smiles, knowing that it isn't an easy thing for her to do "thank you, Tayuya, but there is no need to apologise. I have significant amounts of respect for Haku and Zabuza, and while I feel there was no need for them to die that day, it was an event that shaped who I am today."

Naruto's response causes Tayuya to visibly relax, "so what were you trying to do."

"I'm trying to combine Yin and Yang release to recreate Yin-Yang release."

"Aah," Tayuya watches Naruto fail a few more times before she speaks up again "you're doing it wrong, I've seen a few people using combination nature releases; they don't make the two elements and then combine them; it's more like the create them in a mix so that they would be more agreeable."

Seeing no reason to disbelieve Tayuya on this matter, Naruto tries to do as she explains, and for a moment, he swears he saw a small bit of grey energy in between his hands before it became unstable. Looking back up with a smile on his face, Naruto faces Tayuya "thank you, Tayuya."

Blushing a little, Tayuya reaches into her pocket and pulls out her hairbrush and tosses it to Naruto "good; you did it now, it's time to brush my hair." Moving in front of Naruto, she shifts so that he has easy access to her hair 'what do I see in this idiot.'

Sitting there in relative silence for a while with Naruto brushing her hair Tayuya falls asleep again. But, before Naruto can do anything else, he is pulled into the seal and standing before the Kyuubi.

Naruto looks up to the Kyuubi and sighs, "what do you want, Kyuu-Chan."

Hearing the Kyuubi grumble, Naruto smirks, knowing that he loathes that nickname. "I sensed that you used Yin-Yang release; am I correct of was that just my imagination."

"If you think it was Yin-Yang release that I guess I got it right" Naruto grins at this knowledge, now knowing for sure he got it right.

The Kyuubi goes silent for a few seconds before making its mind up "runt, I would like to tell you a story; in the end, it will involve an example of Yin-Yang release application if you'd like to listen."

"You're being awfully agreeable lately; why is that?" Naruto already knows why he's just asking so that the Kyuubi will admit it.

"The new accommodations are nice, and the music is soothing", the Kyuubi responds with relative calm, knowing that there's no need to hide why as Naruto already knew why and was only asking for confirmation "now do you want to hear that story or not? you don't have eternity like me."

"Sure", willing a chair into being behind him, Naruto takes a seat.

The area in the seal begins to warp as Kurama tells his story and shows Naruto what happened "Over a thousand years ago, a woman from beyond our world crash-landed upon these lands and was taken in by a local leader. However, in time, they found out about her power and tried to kill her, and in a desperate bid for survival, she ate the fruit of the Shinju tree and gained the power of Chakra. At the time, she was the only one with this power, and she brought peace to the world by force, making everyone submit to her overwhelming strength. However, after many years, she had two sons, Hagoromo and Hamura; in time, they came to see the atrocity that was their mother's peace and decided to rebel against her. Hamura stayed behind to distract their mother while Hagoromo went to Mt Myoboku to learn Senjutsu, becoming the Sage of Six Paths; he then joined with his brother. Sensing Kaguya's distress, the Shinju Tree transformed becoming the Juubi. After a very long battle, they sealed Kaguya in the moon and the Juubi within Hagoromo, making him the first-ever Jinchuriki. Hamuro left to live on the moon and watch over their mother while Hagoromo stayed behind to guide humanity; using the ninja art of Ninshu, he shared his chakra with the people of the world, hoping that through Chakra, people would be able to understand each other. But even his life eventually had to come to an end. Still, before he died, instead of leaving the world to deal with the Juubi, he took its power and, using Yin-Yang release Creation of all things technique, split it into nine pieces and from them created the Biiju."

"Aww, you were all so cute" The Kyuubi sighs as his story is interrupted by Naruto cooing at the smaller forms of the Biiju "sorry, continue."

"As I was about to say after Hagoromo passes away, humans began using the power of chakra and started fighting again, ruining everything for everyone, with his children at the forefront. the end."

Naruto is silent, looking at the forms of Indra and Ashura, feeling a sense of familiarity when looking at them before pushing the thought aside "so you told me this story so that I would know how Yin-Yang release could be applied."

"Of course not. I told you this story so that at least one of you pitiful humans wouldn't be ignorant to the true story of Hagoromo. Now get out so that I can sleep" 

Naruto suddenly feels himself being ejected from his own mindscape, but he doesn't wake back up right away as he had actually fallen asleep.

* * *

Warmth and security, Tayuya feel her conscious returning to her, but any edge and alertness that would usually remain there from her shinobi training are missing. Shifting a little, she feels her face pressing against something firm yet soft; opening her eyes a little, she is greeted by the sight of the colour orange.

Quickly becoming aware, Tayuya can feel the arm wrapped around her back and hear the breathing of her surprise bed mate, looking up she sees Naruto's sleeping face 'he looks so much better without his headband on, I should try to convince him to wear it somewhere else' carefully extracting herself from his embrace Tayuya makes sure she is still wearing all her clothes before making her way out if the tent spotting a smirking Jiraiya looking straight at her with what seems to be a message scroll in his hand.

Rolling her eyes, she makes her way to her tent and gets ready for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts and opinion in a comment below I like to read them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love. They give me life.  
> They also motivate me to write more.


End file.
